This invention relates to methods and apparatus for computer-based communications systems that enhance and simplify a subscriber's interactions with a variety of communications media. The present invention has particular application for subscribers who communicate with a select group of individuals on an ongoing basis, by enabling the subscriber to specify a preferred group of individuals for simplified communications interactions.
In previously known information messaging systems, it is typical for the communications to be stored in a "mailbox," i.e., a data storage location, chronologically in the sequence in which the messages are received. For example, in voice mail systems, the recipient is typically notified when he or she logs onto the voice mail system that a number of voice messages have arrived. The user then progresses through the messages in a serial manner, and typically has little information concerning the origin of any particular message until playback of that message has begun.
Likewise, in e-mail systems, received messages are kept in an incoming message queue, while outgoing messages are stored in a second separate queue. As in voice mail, an e-mail subscriber can determine which messages have been received from or sent to a particular sender or addressee only by examining the header information for all of the messages in the incoming or outgoing queue.
While the above-noted drawbacks associated with previously known voice mail systems and e-mail systems are not insurmountable for a subscriber who only occasionally uses such systems for communicating with others, these methods can become excessively cumbersome for a subscriber who interacts with a select group of individuals, among numerous other individuals, on a routine basis.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method having a communications user interface that displays queue and message information particular not only to a specific communications medium, but that actually segregates and displays the information for individual members within a select group.
It also would be desirable to provide a system and method having a communications user interface and methods for use on personal computers for processing communications received over a variety of media in an efficient, ergonomic and intuitive manner.
It further would be desirable to provide a communications user interface for use on personal computers that enables a subscriber to interact with a variety of communications media, including for example, wireline (facsimile and modem) communications and wireless communications (pager and wireless e-mail).
It still further would be desirable to provide a communications user interface for use on personal computers that provides the ability to designate communications to and from a select group of individuals (from among a larger group of individuals) for special treatment, including the display of directional indication and status indicators for those communications.
It would also be desirable to provide enhancements to a communications user interface as suggested above to make the interface intuitive and user-friendly, for example, such as by providing a self-documenting feature and a feature that enables streamlined communication with the interface manufacturer.